High School Sweethearts
by PandaBare101
Summary: Elena and Jeremy Gilbert recently lost their parents and was forced to move in with Aunt Jenna. How will they take the moving? Will they be welcomed into their new school? And who is this hot, mysterious boy that Elena meets at school? I swear it's better than it sounds. It's about Elena and Damon! How could it not be good? ; Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody. Some of you may have noticed, or not, that I deleted my previous stories. I'm sorry if anyone actually liked them, but I honestly didn't. I just feel that I didn't use my full potential in them. So I decided to start fresh. I hope you all enjoy this story. I promise to finish this story. I know I have said that in the past, but it's the Summer. I'm not doing anything else. I will have plenty of time to update and finish. I promise. In return I hope whoever reads this will please review! I would love to know what you think. This is my first Vampire Diaries story and reviews are greatly appreaciated! I take constructive criticism very well. Any ideas or tips you have I will take. Thank you all!**_

* * *

_Dear Diary-_

_It's almost been four months since the accident. It's been rough, but I'm finding a way to manage. My brother Jeremy on the other hand is having a rough time. Can you blame him? I'm sure most 15 year old boys would have a hard time losing their parents. Not saying that I'm not having a hard time, which I am, but I honestly don't think drugs are going to heal anything. I just wish he would let me and Aunt Jenna help him, but he's too damn stubborn._

_On another note, Jeremy and I finally got settled into Aunt Jenna's house over the weekend. We finished moving in just on time for the first day of school. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous to start a new school. It's not the school itself I'm nervous about, just the people. Mystic Falls is such a small town where everybody knows everybody. It's going to be hard not knowing anybody, but I shouldn't say I wouldn't know anybody. My family is very close with the Donovans. Matt and I practically shared a crib when we were younger and Jeremy always had a little crush on Vicky. It's too bad she doesn't see him as anything more, but the younger boy who can't take a hint. I feel bad for him. Jeremy has such a big heart and it hurts me to see it constantly fall apart. I just hope tomorrow is an easy day for him, and myself._

_~Elena_

* * *

"Jeremy! Hurry up! I don't wanna be late on the first day of school! Jeremy!" Elena yelled, as she continued beating on the bathroom door.

After another minute of none stop beating on the door, Jeremy came stumbling out of the bathroom rolling his eyes as he ran his hands through his hair, making little spikes in the process.

"Seriously Jer? Do you want to give yourself a bad impression?" Elena asked her brother.

Jeremy just shook his head and started walking down the stairs. "Elena we have 30 minutes before school starts and it takes about 15 minutes to walk there. I think we will be fine on time."

Elena sighed and followed her brother down the stairs. They said quick goodbyes to Jenna and made their way to school.

"Are you excited to start a new school?" Jeremy asked his sister, breaking the silence.

Elena shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

"Yeah. Same here. At least we know Vicky and Matt. We won't be complete loners when we enter the school." Jeremy joked.

Elena grinned and nudged her brother in the ribs. "Just because we're the new kids does not mean we are loners. It just means we don't have friends at the moment."

Jeremy laughed and shook his head. "Whatever Elena, you have your definition and I have mine."

As the two siblings stood in front of their new school the were approached by the Donovans.

"Hey Elena!" Matt yelled, hugging Elena. "What's up, Jeremy?" Matt asked, pulling away from Elena. Jeremy wasn't paying attention though. He was too busy staring at Vicky. Matt raised his eyebrows and looked at Elena. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I have a few people I want you to meet." Matt said, looking at Elena.

"Uh, sure. Will you be okay Jer?"

Jeremy nodded. "Sure, I'm going with Vicky to meet some of her friends anyways."

"Okay. Meet here after school!" Elena called out to Jeremy as he walked away. He gave her a thumbs up in response.

"Your brother sure is head over heels for my sister, huh?" Matt asked as Elena and him walked into the school.

Elena sighed. "You have no idea."

The two walked through the halls, stopping at the office so Elena could get her schedule, then to her locker. She tried multiple times, but couldn't get her locker open. Matt offered to help and on his first try he got it open.

"Unbelievable." Elena muttered, throwing her books at the bottom of her locker.

Matt laughed and patted Elena's back. "Don't stress about it. Everybody at some point has trouble opening their locker."

"Yeah, well let's hope this isn't a constant problem. I have enough to deal with and I don't need this damn locker getting in the way. And I thought you wanted me to meet some people?" Elena said as she slammed her locker shut.

"Oh I do! They're probably in class right now. I'll lead the way." Matt offered and headed for the stairs, with Elena trailing behind him. As they entered the classroom the two ran into a very cheery blonde.

"Hi! I'm Caroline. Matty has told me so much about you!" She said and pulled Elena into a tight hug.

"He did?" Elena raised an eyebrow. Matt gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes he did! Now come on. I want you to meet the others." Caroline replied and dragged Elena to a group of people. "Everybody this is Elena Gilbert. Elena this is Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie gave a small smile and held her hand out. Elena smiled back and shook it. "This is Tyler Lockwood." The boy named Tyler nodded in the direction of Elena and went back to talking to some other people. The name Lockwood sounded very familiar to Elena. "And last, but certainly not least. This is Stefan Salvatore. Stefan smiled sweetly at Elena and she smiled back.

"Now that you met our little group you have to meet the teacher. He is so cool!" Caroline said, glancing around the room. "Oh, there he is! Mr. Saltzman come over here. We have a new student."

Elena looked to where Caroline was talking to and couldn't help, but grin at who she saw. "Alaric?" Elena squealed as she ran to the man and hugged him.

"Oh my god. Elena?" Alaric said and hugged the girl tightly.

"You two know each other?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Yes! This is my Aunt Jenna's ex." Elena replied and pulled away.

"And your favorite person in the world?" Alaric winked at Elena and smiled.

"You know it!" Elena smiled at him in return and turned to Matt. "He use to babysit Jeremy and I a long time ago. He was our favorite person in the world."

"They even liked me more than their own Aunt."

"Whatever. We liked her just as much."

"I'm sure." He said, not convinced at all. "How is Jenna? I haven't talked to her in like three years."

Elena frowned. "She's been better Ric."

Alaric nodded and turned to the board as the bell rang. Elena sat down in her seat and smiled to herself. This day was off to a great start.

* * *

Elena stood at her locker trying the combination for the eighth time and still couldn't get her locker open. She told everybody not to wait for her and that she would meet them all at lunch. She was quickly regretting that decision. She tried one more time before slamming her head against her locker and sighing. She heard someone behind her chuckle and she turned to see who was making fun of her.

In front of her stood a boy with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing dark jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket. He grinned when he noticed Elena checking out his appearance.

"You like what you see?" The boy asked, turning around so she could see the back of him. Elena looked away, blushing.

"Do you need help?" He asked, gesturing towards her locker. Elena nodded and moved out of the way so he could help her. He kicked the bottom of the locker a few times and punch the top. The locker door swiftly opened and he nodded at her.

"Thank you. I've been having trouble all day."

The boy shrugged. "Don't mention it. If you ever see me in the halls and you're having trouble just holler. These lockers can be quite tricky." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and held out her hand. "I'm Elena." The boy looked into her eyes and then down to her hand. He slowly grabbed her hand and placed it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty girl."

Damon let go of her hand and slowly walked away.

"Wait! What's your name?"

The boy stopped walking and turned his head toward Elena and smirked. "Damon." He said. "Damon Salvatore." And he continued walking down hall, leaving Elena lost in her thoughts.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say a quick thank you to everybody! I'm so happy to see the reviews and all of them are positive! Thank you all so much! This is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if it's not that good or seems like it's just dialogue! I promise future chapters will be better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

"I can't believe you actually gave that jerk your time of day." Bonnie said, shaking her head as she followed Elena to her locker.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked curiously. "He wasn't a jerk to me at all. He was really sweet."

Bonnie slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Elena, that's all part of his act!"

"That's all part of whose act?" Caroline asked as she strolled up to the girls with Stefan following closely behind her.

"Damon decided his next target was Elena and she's convinced that he really is a nice guy. Which is so not the case! She's new. He's obviously trying to take advantage of her." Bonnie explained. Stefan rolled his eyes in response and stared at Elena. "Look." He started. "I know you think he's a nice guy, but it is all just an act. I'm his brother; I'm quite aware of all the girls he brings home."

"Trust us Elena, I dated that ass for a week." Caroline added. "He's just gonna use you."

Elena grabbed her bag and slammed her locker with enough force to startle everyone around her. "Okay I know you guys are just warning me and I really appreciate it, but all he did was open my locker for me. That's it! You're all acting like I've fallen in some kind of trance. I promise you that's not going to happen. Now if you excuse me I have to go meet with my brother." And with that Elena stormed off, leaving her friends startled by her outburst.

* * *

"So how was your day? Meet any cool people?" Jeremy asked, taking a bite of his apple and offering it to Elena. She shook her head no and said, "Yeah I did. It was a pretty good day. How about you?"

Jeremy nodded and smiled. "Same here. I met this really cool girl today, her name is Anna."

"Awww, Jer." Elena cooed and elbowed her brother. He shook his head and elbowed her back. "It's not like that. I swear."

"Whatever you say."

"Aunt Jenna has the night off, right?" Jeremy asked, changing the subject.

Elena stopped at the end of their driveway and thought about it before nodding. "I'm pretty sure she does. Why?"

"Because.. I invited someone over for dinner."

Elena slapped her brothers shoulder and started up the driveway. "Wow Jeremy. It's not like that." Elena mocked her brother and unlocked the front door. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "For your information it's not Anna I invited over."

"Then who?" Elena asked and sat down on the couch. Jeremy sat down next to her and grinned.

"Oh my god, Jer. You didn't!"

Jeremy nodded. "Oh I did."

Elena squealed and repeatedly slapped her brother. "You idiot! Aunt Jenna is gonna be so mad! "

"Would you stop that?" Jeremy pushed Elena away and stood up. "Jenna is not gonna be mad. I think she will be thrilled to see Ric."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure Jenna is gonna be so ecstatic to see her ex."

Jeremy shrugged. "You never know."

"You're right. I probably won't know because I won't be here! I have plans tonight." Elena said, walking up the stairs.

"No way!" Jeremy yelled and followed Elena to her bedroom. "Who do you have plans with?"

"Caroline."

"Whoever the hell that is." Jeremy mumbled and sat on his sisters bed. "What are you two going to do?"

"Caroline wants to go to The Grill."

"What the hell is The Grill?"

Elena shrugged in response. "I don't know, but if it's going to keep me from the drama that's bound to happen in this house tonight, I am so up for it."

Jeremy sighed and left the room so Elena could get ready for the night.

* * *

"So.. What do you think?" Caroline asked.

Elena looked around the room. Before nodding in approval at Caroline. "I like it. Do you come here a lot?"

Caroline nodded and took a sip of her coke. "Almost everyday. I usually come here to do homework with Bonnie while Tyler and Stefan shoot pool. Speaking of Stefan, what do you think?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Stefan standing over by the pool table with Tyler. He smiled at her and she returned it. Caroline noticed the small exchange and grinned at Elena. "Never mind Elena, you don't need to answer. I already got my answer."

"What did you say?" Elena questioned, looking away from Stefan to Caroline.

"It's not important."

Elena looked away from Caroline and continued looking around the bar. She noticed Damon sitting alone at the bar and smiled to herself. 'He doesn't look like such a bad guy..' Elena thought, until she saw a girl run up and hug him. He didn't hug her back, he just grabbed her face and they started making out with her. Elena wanted to gag upon seeing the interaction. Obviously they don't care about P.D.A...

"Elena?" Caroline questioned. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, no. Sorry Caroline, what did you say?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Never mind."

Elena gave her a friend a small smile and looked between Damon and Stefan. For being brothers they didn't look anything alike. Stefan's hair seemed to be slightly more wavy and a dirty blonde color, where Damon's was straight and jet black. Stefan's eyes are a greenish color and Damon's are blue. The Salvatore brothers look nothing alike. They don't even act alike. Stefan seems like a sweet and caring guy and from what Elena has heard, Damon is a huge womanizer.

"Earth to Elena!" Caroline yelled, waving her hands in front of Elena. "Are you done checking out the Salvatore brothers?"

"Who is that girl Damon is with?" Elena blurted out. Caroline turned around to look and rolled her eyes. "That's Kathrine Pierce. A.K.A. Damon's girlfriend."

Elena raised her eyebrows. "I thought you-"

"Yes, Elena. I know what we said. She doesn't go to our school so she doesn't know about the things Damon does."

Elena gasped. "That's horrible!"

Caroline nodded. "Right? He's a major slut, but so is she. We've all seen her with other guys."

"So, they both cheat on each other all the time and they don't care?" Elena shook her head in disbelief. "That's disgusting."

"It's actually really sad. I honestly don't think they what each other does, but the two have been dating for as long as I remember. Which is a really long time."

"Damn..." Elena mumbled.

"I'm gonna head home. Are you coming?" Caroline asked, waiting for Elena. Elena nodded and followed Caroline out the door, shooting one last glance at Damon before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I surprisingly was busy over the weekend and really didn't have time to write. I also apologize for the lack of Delena. I'm one of those people that like to build up the relationship. I'm not a huge fan of the stories where Elena takes one look at Damon and falls madly in love with him. I promise he will be in the story more! Just bear with me! :)**

**Please enjoy! Don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

Jenna let out a deep breath as she rubbed her temples and sat down on the couch. "Alright Jeremy, what do you want? Do you need more lunch money? Do you need more clothes? What is it?"

Jeremy frowned and sat next to his Aunt. "What do you mean? I don't need anything."

"Sure you do. Why else would you offer to make dinner?"

"Because." Jeremy started, "You're my aunt and I love you."

Jenna raised an eyebrow at her nephew and gave him a look of disbelief. "Jeremy, I know you love me and of course I love you too, but ever since you arrived here you have been giving me the cold shoulder. Why the sudden change?"

Jeremy groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going as he planned and Alaric would be here at any minute. If only Elena was here; she would know what to do.

"Jeremy, don't get me wrong, I appreciate the gesture, but you can't blame me for thinking something is up. This is just not like you."

"I know it's not like me, but I just feel bad for the way I've been acting lately. That behavior isn't like me either. I just wanted to make it up to you."

Jenna gave Jeremy a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder before standing up. "Thank you, Jeremy. I really appreciate it, I really do."

Jeremy grinned and gave his aunt a hug. "You're welcome, Jenna. Now let's go to the kitchen. The food is gonna get cold soon." Jeremy said and started to lead his aunt to the kitchen until the door bell rang.

"You go to the kitchen and I'll get the door!"

Jenna nodded and headed for the kitchen. Jeremy watched her leave and headed for the door when she was out of sight.

"Hey, Jeremy." Alaric greeted when Jeremy opened the door. "I brought these for Jenna." Alaric held out a bouquet of flowers.

Jeremy smirked and grabbed the flowers from Alaric and gestured for him to enter the house. "Good thinking, Alaric! Jenna will love these."

"What will I love?" Jenna asked as she entered the room. Her jaw instantly dropped at the sight in front her and Jeremy couldn't help, but get a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna hissed coldly.

Alaric coughed a couple times and looked down. "Jeremy invited me. I thought you would be aware that I was coming over.

"Surprise!" Jeremy shouted over the awkwardness! "Happy reconnect-with-Alaric-today day, Aunt Jenna!"

Jenna tore her gaze from Alaric and glared at Jeremy and pointed to his room upstairs. "You're grounded."

"What?" Jeremy's eyes widened as he stared at his aunt with disbelief.

"You heard me. Go to your room." Jenna stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This isn't fair, Jenna!" Jeremy complained, throwing his hand in the air. Alaric looked between Jenna and Jeremy and frowned. "Don't blame him." Alaric started. "It was stupid of me to come here in the first place."

"No!" Jenna growled. "You." She pointed towards Alaric. "Are staying here. We have to talk. And you." She pointed to Jeremy. "Are going to go your room right now."

Jeremy's face fell as he took in how angry his aunt was. "Look, Jenna I-" Jeremy started to apologize, but was quickly caught off. "Jeremy. Room. NOW."

Jeremy's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he ran up to his room and slammed his door shut. Never in his life had he seen his aunt this mad. Jeremy fell on his bed, face first into the pillow and groaned. He was in so much trouble.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright walking home alone?" Caroline asked as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

Elena nodded and gave her new friend a small smile. "Yes, Caroline. I'll be fine."

Caroline smiled at Elena and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thanks for understanding. I'll see you tomorrow, Elena!" Caroline yelled as she ran to her car. Elena smiled and shook her head as she made her way down the sidewalk. She pulled out her phone to check for any text messages or missed calls. She had three new text messages.

_From: Jeremy _

_Elena hurry up and come home! My plan was a total bust._

_Sept 8, 8:03pm_

_From: Jeremy_

_Elllleeeennnnaaaaa!_

_Sept 8, 8:27pm_

_From: Jeremy_

_Seriously... Where the hell are you!?_

_Sept 8, 8:39_

Elena shoved her phone back in her pocket and smiled. Of course Jeremy's plan didn't work. She knew it wouldn't. Poor Jer, he put a lot of effort into it too. Elena looked next to her and noticed a car slowly following her. She quickened her pace and didn't look back. The car continued following her and suddenly the driver blared their horn, causing Elena to stop. She slowly turned around and stared at the car as the driver rolled down the window. She sighed in relief when she saw who her stalker was.

"Aw, did I scare you?" Damon teased as he motioned for Elena to get in the car. Elena shook her head and backed away from the car.

"I was not scared."

"You so were! You were practically sprinting down the sidewalk when you noticed I was following you."

"Whatever." Elena huffed and continued down the sidewalk. She rolled her eyes and turned around when Damon started honking the horn again. "What?" She demanded.

Damon looked at Elena surprised, but he slowly started to smirk. "Feisty are we?"

"No. I'm tired and cold." Elena stated coldly.

"Right, well get in the car."

"Won't your girlfriend get mad?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at Elena and shook his head. "I really don't care if she gets mad."

Elena crossed her arms and stared at Damon intently. "Well I do. I rather not have enemy's when I just moved here.

"You won't! What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Elena groaned and opened the door to the blue Camaro and sat down quietly. Damon started down the street and flipped through stations on the radio. "So, why did Barbie ditch you?"

"Who?" Elena asked with confusion.

"Caroline Forbes. Where did she go? I saw you leave with her and now you're with me. Where did she go?"

"Oh, she had a family emergency."

"Ah, I see. Why were you so hesitant to get in my car?" Damon questioned, changing the subject and taking his eyes off the road to look at Elena.

Elena shrugged. "I told you, I didn't want your girlfriend to get mad at me."

"I don't believe you." Damon stated.

"I don't care if you do or not."

Damon chuckled. "I see you're feisty again."

"I am not."

"Alright, what did Barbie tell you?"

"What makes you think she told me anything?"

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Elena. "I'm not stupid. You were all friendly and perky this morning. Whats with the sudden hatred?"

"I heard things about you." Elena replied, looking out the window.

"What that I'm a huge player? Go figure that bitch said something like that. She's just pissed that I broke her little heart. That was two damn years ago. You think she would have moved on by now."

"Why am I not surprised that you're a dick?" Elena asked, shaking her head. Her friends were right. He is just a giant ass.

"Elena..."

"No, I don't care for whatever you have to say, Damon. You're just a dick like everybody told me. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and you proved me wrong. Just take me home please."

"Fine..." Damon said harshly.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Elena was shocked that Damon knew how to get to her house. She didn't remember even giving him directions. She was too aggravated to ask.

When they arrived at her house she quickly exited his car and ran to her house. She opened the door to her house and yelled to her aunt, "Jenna I'm- whoa!"

Jenna quickly pushed Alaric off her and stood up from the couch, smoothing out the wrinkles on her clothes. "Elena.. I.. How.. Go to your room."

Elena shook her head and quickly walked upstairs and headed to Jeremy's room. She walked in his room and was surprised to find him sleeping considering he was bugging her to come home. She walked over to his bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and pulled the blankets over him.

"You did good, Jer." Elena whispered and shut of his bedroom light and went to her own room to try and get a good night of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a few days. I've been uploading one-shots though! I hope you like those! I just have a lot of ideas and stories that I am so eager to upload, but I know I should finish this first. Which I plan on doing. **

**Sorry for the lack of Delena. Like I said, I wanna build up the relationship. I tried to focus a lot on Elena's relationship with Jeremy. I think it's important for a brother and sister to have a tight bond. I also tried to focus on Elena's relationship with Stefan. They may or may not be together in this story, but I really want her to have a close relationship with Stefan. You'll see why soon. ;)**

**I hope y'all enjoy! Please review and check out my one-shots! :)**

_Dear Diary:_

_It's been three days since I've talked to him. That night he brought me home from The Grill... Yeah. That was the last time we spoke to each other. I'm not really sure why this has me so worked up. He did try to explain himself, but I didn't wanna hear it. I met guys like him back in Chicago. Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan are right about him. I should have never gave him the benefit of the doubt. He is so not worth my time. Him and Kathrine deserve each other._

_You know who else I haven't talked to in three days? Aunt Jenna! It's like she fell off the face of the earth. Jeremy is really upset about the situation. He blames himself for Jenna not speaking to us. Which is so not the reason. Jenna has been working really late hours to get more money and she has school. We're both sleeping by the time she gets home and she's gone by the time we wake up. I tried explaining this to Jeremy, but he won't listen. Poor Jer, he tries so hard and rarely ever succeeds._

_At least it's Friday. Just one more day and then I have the weekend to just relax. Here's hoping to a decent day at school._

_~Elena_

* * *

"Jeremy.." Elena groaned, following her little brother down the stairs. "I guarantee you that Aunt Jenna is not mad at you! "

Jeremy shook his head, picking up his backpack off the floor and giving Elena a cold stare, causing her to flinch. "Oh, are you so sure about that, Elena? Just admit it; I ruin everything. You told me it was a bad idea and I didn't listen to you."

"Jeremy!" Elena scolded. "Don't say that! You do not ruin everything."

Jeremy sighed and fell on the couch. "Quit lying, Elena. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I'm not buying it."

Elena sat on the couch, leaning her head on her brothers shoulder. "I'm not lying. Never in your life have you ruined anything in my life. Maybe when we were younger and you decided to rip off the heads of my dolls and hang them from all the doorknobs in the house."

Jeremy stifled a laugh and rested his head on his sister's. "Mom and Dad were so pissed off."

"Yeah they were. I even think they were more upset than me."

"I really miss them, Elena."

Elena pulled Jeremy closer to her and gave him a tight hug. "I do too, Jeremy, but we have to stay strong."

Jeremy hugged her back and nodded. "I know, but it's so hard holding all this in. It just makes me feel so vulnerable."

Elena pulled away and looked Jeremy in the eye's. She noticed the tears forming and quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. "I know how you feel, Jer. I feel the same way. Writing in my diary really helps me let out what I'm feeling. Why don't you start drawing again? You know, release everything that's bottle up inside you?"

Jeremy shrugged, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "I haven't really thought about it. I thought the drugs would help, but I think it's making it worse."

"It will get better, Jeremy." Elena reassured, squeezing his shoulder.

Jeremy gave his sister a smile and hugged one last time before getting off the couch. "Thanks Elena."

"No problem. I'm gonna grab an apple before we leave. Want anything?"

Jeremy shook his head and Elena headed for the kitchen. As she was grabbing an apple out of the bowl on the counter she noticed a note next to it.

_Elena and Jeremy-_

_I am **SO**_ sorry_ I haven't been home the past couple nights. I've just got caught up in school and work and other things. I hope you're not mad at me or think I'm mad at you. I could never be mad at you two! You kids are my world and I would really like to make it up to the both of you this afternoon. So after school don't make any plans! Come straight to The Grill, I have confess something to you._

_P.S. You kids aren't grounded! I was so kidding. Xoxo._

_~Aunt Jenna_

Elena grinned at the note and picked it up, running into Jeremy at she rushed out of the kitchen.

"Whoa! Slow down. We're not gonna be late." Jeremy said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Look!" Elena yelled, shoving the note into Jeremy's hands. Elena watched her brother's face light up instantly.

"She's not mad. She doesn't hate us." Jeremy whispered, scanning the note.

"Of course not!" Elena slapped her brother's shoulder.

"What a relief." Jeremy said, swiping his hand across his forehead.

Elena smiled at her brother and headed for the door. "Come on, Jer!" She yelled, walking out the door with her brother towing behind her.

* * *

"So your aunt you haven't talked to in three days apologizes and wants to confess something to you after school?" Caroline asked, trying recap what Elena said.

"Mhm." Elena mumbled, shoving her books into her locker.

"If I were you I wouldn't go."

"Now why is that?" Bonnie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because! I just wouldn't."

"I have too, Care." Elena replied, shutting her locker and smiling as Stefan approached them.

"How is your day going, ladies?" Stefan inquired as the four made their way to the lunchroom.

"Well you know how Elena's aunt hasn't spoken to her and Jeremy in like three days?" Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded an raised an eyebrow at Elena. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Stefan nodded, understanding.

"Well, she left them a note this morning and wants them to meet her at The Grill."

"And?" Stefan drawled.

"And..." Caroline mimicked, rolling her eyes. "I don't think she should go."

"I think she should go." Stefan replied, shrugging his shoulders. "What harm could it seriously cause?"

"Exactly!" Bonnie yelled in response.

Caroline huffed and crossed her arms. "You guys disagree with everything I say!"

"Your thinking isn't really reasonable." Stefan said, receiving a glare. He smirked in response, causing her to leave the group.

"You made her angry, Stefan.. Again." Bonnie observed, laughing.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Stefan said, sitting down at a table next to Elena.

Bonnie eyed the two and pointed toward the door. "I, uh forgot something. I'll be right back."

Stefan watched as Bonnie exited the cafeteria and leaned down to Elena's ear. "She did that on purpose."

"She did?" Elena asked, looking up to Stefan.

"Yep. She thinks we have a 'thing'." Stefan said, using air quotes.

"I think Caroline does too."

"No surprise there. Ignorant people. It's obvious you like Damon." Stefan suggested, elbowing Elena in the side, winking.

"What makes you think that?" Elena asked, curiously. 'Why would Stefan think that?' She wondered.

Stefan shrugged, looking away from her. "Just this vibe I get. The way you acted when we told you the way Damon really is. And that night at The Grill, I couldn't help but notice that you staring at him for five minutes straight. Not to mention the way Damon has been acting.

"How has he been acting?"

"I dunno. Just since that night at The Grill he hasn't been his usual self. He's been really quiet and keeping to himself. It's like he's depressed. I'm not really sure why though. Did something happened between you two?"

Elena nodded and focused on the ring on her finger. Damon was depressed because of her?

"Want to talk about it?"

"When I was leaving The Grill Damon offered me a ride and we started talking and he was saying bad things about Caroline and I didn't like it at all. Then we got into this whole thing about how he's this huge player and he was trying to deny it and I wasn't listening to him." Elena explained. Stefan nodded in response and glanced around the cafeteria.

"That would do it. I'm absolutely positive that's the reason he's acting the way he is. In my opinion, you should probably talk to him. I've never seen him act this way before. And for some reason you have this odd affect on him."

"You really thing so?" Elena asked, taking her gaze of her ring and looking up to Stefan. Stefan nodded and gave her a small smile.

"My brother annoys the hell out of me, but I don't like seeing him like this."

The bell rang as kids started to disperse. Elena stood up along with Stefan and followed everybody out of the room. "I'm not saying you have to." Stefan started, "But I think it would be a good idea. Just think about it, okay?" Stefan said, not waiting for an answer and quickly disappearing through the crowd.

'Think about it...' Elena said to herself. 'Just think about it.'

* * *

"What do you think Jenna has to tell us?" Jeremy asked his sister as they entered The Grill.

"I'm not sure, Jer." Elena replied, looking around room for her aunt. Aunt Jenna's arm waving in the air caught Elena's attention. Elena waved and dragged her brother across the room to their Aunt.

"I'm so happy to see you two." Jenna gushed, pulling her niece and nephew into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry I haven't been home!" Jenna said, squeezing tighter.

"It's okay, Aunt Jenna." Elena pulled away, trying to regain control of her breathing and sat down next to Jeremy. Jenna sat across from the two and took their hands into hers. "Want to see one of the reasons why I haven't been home?"

The two siblings nodded and stared blankly at their Aunt, waiting for an answer. Aunt Jenna gestured to someone behind the two, causing them to turn around.

"Alaric!" Jeremy yelled, standing up and shaking the mans hand. Elena smiled and gave Alaric a small wave. "What are you doing here?"

Jenna stood up and laced her fingers with Alaric and held their hands up. "Well, we're dating!" Jenna yelled, kissing Alaric.

Jeremy and Elena glanced at each other before getting up and hugging the two. "I knew it would work!" Jeremy yelled, jumping up and down.

"It did." Alaric replied, grinning at Jenna. "And I am so thankful for that."

"I am too." Jenna said, hugging Jeremy. "I am so happy and it's all thanks to you!"

Elena nudged her brother and smirked. "I told you!" She smiled, sticking her tongue out. "You don't ruin everything."

"What?" Jenna asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Nothing!" Jeremy and Elena yelled in unison. Jenna stared at the two intently before looking at Alaric and smiling. He smiled back and took a seat next to her, liking his arm with hers. Elena smiled at the two. She is so glad that Aunt Jenna and Alaric are together again. Jenna deserves a man like him to treat her right. Elena looked to her brother and smiled. She hasn't seen Jeremy this happy in months. He looks like a little kid on Christmas, grinning ear to ear.

Elena looked around the room and noticed a very familiar person sitting at the bar alone. She sighed and stood up; if she's gonna talk to him it might as well be now.

* * *

**Ooohh, too be continued! ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updating. I've been really busy getting ready for school and all that fun stuff, but I'm done now and back to writing this story that has many positive reviews! Thank you all so much! It's greatly appreciated! :)**

**I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want?" Damon groaned, looking the other direction.

"I came to talk." Elena replied and sat down next to Damon at the bar.

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"Well, I wanna talk to you, Damon."

"Why?" Damon raised his eyebrows, focusing his attention on Elena.

"Because." Elena said, placing her hand on Damon's shoulder. "I want to apologize for the way I acted a few nights ago. It was wrong of me to make accusations and not even know you."

Damon stared at Elena closely before grabbing her hand and nodding. "It's no big deal, really. I don't blame you for believing those terrible things because they're not necessarily wrong."

Elena tore her hand away and gave Damon a skeptical look. "You're kidding, right?"

Damon shook his head. "I wish. Before I explain anything why don't you tell me what you've heard."

"I don't see why I should."

"I'm going to tell you the truth, Elena, but first I want to know what you've been told."

"Just that you cheat on your girlfriend Kathrine all the time."

Damon nodded, taking a sip of his drink and turning to face Elena." That I have."

"Why?" Elena asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"She does it to me. So I might as well do it back."

"Why don't you just break up with her?"

Damon sighed. "It's complicated." He replied, looking down at his hands.

"How so?"

"It just is, Elena."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to break up with her?"

"It's not that easy, Elena!" Damon snapped, glaring at Elena.

Elena's eyes went wide in shock as she saw how frustrated she made Damon.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Elena whispered, looking down.

"No, I am. It's not your fault." Damon apologized, taking Elena's hand in his. "When I say it's complicated it's because it is. I love her, or I did love her. I'm sure what I feel anymore. She was my first girlfriend. She was my first kiss. She was my first-"

"She was your first everything. I get it, Damon." Elena said, shaking her head. This girl was everything to Damon and from the way he was talking she broke his heart and this was his only way of getting over it.

"Damon, you deserve so much better than her." Elena squeezed his hand, reassuringly.

"You think so? I was always told I deserve what I get."

"No you don't! I've known you for less than a week, but I know that you deserve so much better. I can tell. Trust me, Damon."

Damon smiled at Elena and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks." He mumbled in her shoulder. "You're the only one besides my brother that thinks so."

"You're welcome, Damon. I'm here for you, anything you need."

Damon pulled away from Elena and smirked. "Anything, huh?"

"Not like that." Elena laughed, slapping Damon's shoulder.

"I know, Elena. I'm just kidding."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Jeremy said as he approached his sister. "But Aunt Jenna and Alaric want to leave. Alaric is making us dinner!" Jeremy grinned.

"Thank god! I don't think I can take anymore of Jenna's cooking." Elena joked.

"I know! Or yours for that matter." Jeremy winked at his sister, walking towards the door.

"I heard that!"

"I was hoping you would!"

"Is that your brother?" Damon jerked his thumb towards Jeremy's retreating figure.

"Yes. My younger brother."

"Ah, I've seen him before. Hangs around Vicki Donavan. Get's high behind the school."

Elena sighed, nodding. "Yes. That's him."

"Is something wrong?" Damon asked, concerned.

"No, well yes. I don't wanna talk about it though."

Damon threw his hands up. "No problem. Feel free to tell me whenever you're ready."

"Really?" Elena asked surprised, looking up to Damon.

Damon smiled, poking Elena's nose. "Sure, what are friends for."

"Right." Elena smiled. "I should get going. My Aunt is waiting."

Damon stood up, pulling Elena up with him. "Don't let me keep you."

"I'll see you at school, Damon." Elena said, walking towards the exit.

"Can't wait." Damon yelled.

Elena smiled to herself. She couldn't either.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Diary-_

_It was surprisingly a good weekend. Stress free and very relaxing. On Friday night. Alaric cooked this amazing Chicken Alfredo. It was probably the best meal we've had all week. I'm definitely looking forward to having Alaric around more often._

_I spent my Saturday and Sunday at home with Jeremy and Jenna. We just spent the time together discussing school and watching movies. It was really fun. I haven't had many days lately where I can just sit at home and do nothing. Neither has Jeremy. It was really good for the both us._

_I can honestly say I'm ready for school today. I really like my new school and all my friends. I especially can't wait to see Damon. I feel we both bonded Friday night at The Grill. There's just something about him; I think we're going to be really good friends._

_~ Elena_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Elena set her diary on her nightstand and made her way downstairs. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard in the kitchen, pouring cereal in it and joining Jeremy at the table.

"Ready for school today?" Jeremy mumbled, chewing on his food.

Elena took a bite of cereal and nodded. "Surprisingly I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, I like Mystic Falls. More than I thought I would."

"Same here. Where's Jenna?"

Jeremy shrugged, dropping his bowl in the sink. "I haven't seen her this morning. Probably having a quickie with Alaric."

Elena shivered, putting her bowl into the sink. "Don't say that, Jer. I have him first hour."

Jeremy grinned at his sister and threw her, her jacket. "Now you have a great mental image. You're welcome."

"Gee thanks." She exclaimed, pushing her brother out the door.

"You can just think about that kid that you were talking to at The Grill Friday."

Elena's cheeks turned pink and she looked down.

Jeremy glanced at his sister and laughed. "Young love."

"Shut up!" Elena yelled, pushing Jeremy into the road, causing a car to slam on the brakes.

Jeremy's eyes widened in horror as he scrambled to his feet and ran next to his sister. Jeremy and Elena watched as the driver rolled down tinted windows. Elena rolled her eyes as she saw who it was. She should have recognized the car.

"Miss Gilbert, did you do that on purpose? Did you expect me to run over your brother and you were going to sue?" Damon winked at Elena.

Jeremy grinned at his sister. "No, I said that she liked-"

Elena threw her hand over Jeremy's mouth, making his words come out muffled. "Ignore him. He's a little out of it."

Jeremy bit Elena's hand and pushed her away. "As if. I'm perfectly fine. You on the other hand, I'm not quite sure about."

"That hurt!" Elena complained, rubbing her hand.

"I can make it better." Damon suggested, winking at Elena.

"Gross." Jeremy murmured.

"You kids need a ride?" Damon asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure!" Jeremy replied, climbing in the back seat, Elena following behind him.

"I'm Jeremy, by the way." Jeremy held his hand out to Damon. Damon looked at his hand before turning his attention to road and driving to school. "I know." He replied, coldly.

Jeremy took his hand back and gave a questioning look to Elena. She just shrugged looking out the window.

Damon pulled into the parking lot and the three exited the car. Everybody outside was staring at the little group including disapproving looks from Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan and death glare from Kathrine. Maybe today wasn't going to be such a good day..

**Sorry for all the dialogue. **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that a few of you like the dialogue. In previous stories I have written a lot of people complain about too much dialogue and they want more description? Honestly, I'm not very good at description, but I'll try to add more. **

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that great. My mind has been in other places lately and I was totally lost on how to continue, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Why the hell are you with these losers?" Kathrine Pierce shouted, making everybody turn their heads as they watched her strode to her boyfriend.

Damon protectively stood in front of Jeremy and Elena, crossing his arms. "If you must know.. I gave them a ride to school."

"I see that!" Kathrine yelled as she stood in front of Damon. "They could have walked."

Damon shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but I offered them a ride and they accepted. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you don't need to be hanging out with these losers. If you're going to be giving anybody a ride to school it should be me."

"First off, if I remember correctly you hang out with one of these losers and second, you don't even go to this school. I'm not gonna drive an hour out of my way because you're too damn lazy to drive yourself. Now why are you even here?"

Elena elbowed her brother in the ribs and whispered, "What is he talking about, Jeremy? You hung out with her before?"

"I'm not talking about this right now." Jeremy hissed.

Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie all watched from the other side of the parking lot with bewildered looks on their faces. "Should we do something?" Bonnie asked, not taking her eyes off them.

"No, I don't think we should." Caroline replied, turning her attention to Bonnie. "We warned her about Damon. Whatever she gets herself into is her fault. I'm not getting involved."

"Well if you girls aren't going to do anything, I will." Stefan snapped, walking away from his friends and towards his brother.

"I wanted to see you, Damon!" Kathrine pouted, batting her eyelashes.

Elena rolled her eyes. This girl was so pathetic. How has Damon managed to put up with this bitch for two years and not have the urge to kill her? Elena has only known her for five minutes and already wants to beat her. Not only because she is a bitch, but what the hell is she doing with Jeremy? Elena broke out of her thoughts when she saw Stefan approaching. He shot her a quick glance before making his presence known.

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here, Kathrine." Stefan demanded, standing next to his brother.

Kathrine cupped her mouth with her hand, stifling a laugh. "Aw, isn't that adorable. Your little brother came to rescue you, Damon. Stefan do us all a favor, get out of here before I kick your ass."

"You touch my little brother and _I'll _kick your ass." Damon threatened, stepping closer to Kathrine. "Now I suggest you leave or you will greatly regret it."

Kathrine frowned, staring intently at Damon before getting a wicked grin on her face. "Damon. Baby, That's no way to talk to your girlfriend." She cooed, seductively running her hand down Damon's chest. Damon gripped onto Kathrine's hand, squeezing tightly, causing her to wince in pain and snatch her hand back.

"We're over, Kathrine."

Those three words caused everybody to gasp. Everybody outside mumbled "No way's" and "The power couple is over." Elena noticed everybody's change in expression and frowned. We're they really that big of a couple?

Kathrine started fuming. She repeatedly beat Damon with her fist and quickly ran out of the school parking lot.

Stefan shook his head and patted his brother on the back. "Brother, what did you just do."

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Damon said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. He turned around and scanned Jeremy and Elena's faces. "Sorry you two had to see that. Are you both alright?" Jeremy and Elena nodded simultaneously.

"Damon, you just broke up with Kathrine!" Caroline gasped as she ran to him with Bonnie slowly following behind her.

"I'm well aware of that, Barbie."

"Why did you do it? You guys have been together a long time. It seems kind of random to just suddenly break up with her." Bonnie said.

"Thanks for being so observant, Judgey."

"Damon." Stefan said, seriously. "Why did you do it?"

"Because, she is such a bitch and I'm tired of the way she treats me and others."

"Hypocrite." Caroline mumbled.

"What?" Damon exclaimed, turning his attention to Caroline and raising his eyebrows.

"I called you a hypocrite." Caroline said, shrugging. "You don't like the way she treats people and you're no different."

"Oh, shut up." Damon snapped. "We ended a long time ago, you need to get over that!"

"I am, don't worry." Caroline replied.

"I doubt that." Damon rolled his eyes and looked to Elena, giving her a genuine smile. "Anyways, I have Elena to thank.

"Me?" Elena asked, surprised.

"Elena? What did she do?" Jeremy asked, eying his sister carefully.

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and Jeremy's shoulders pulling them closer to him. "She reassured me that I can and deserve so much better than that evil bitch."

Stefan's jaw dropped and he threw his arms in the air. "Seriously? I tell you that all the time, Damon."

"I know, brother. Thank you." Damon smiled at Stefan and nodded.

Stefan looked at his brother carefully to see any hint that he was joking. He wasn't. Stefan smiled and walked towards his brother. Damon released Jeremy and Elena out of his grip and pulled his brother into a tight, brotherly hug.

"Did the Salvatore brothers just hug?" Bonnie asked with disbelief.

"Looks like it, huh?" Caroline scoffed, turning on her heel and walking into the school. Bonnie ran after her and most of the students outside followed, leaving the four outside.

Stefan and Damon pulled away from each other, laughing like mad men. Elena and Jeremy looked at each other, rolling their eyes and back to the two boys.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but my brother and I don't really want to be late. Alaric will kill us if we're late, Stefan." Elena reminded him.

"Alaric?" Damon asked, confused? "You're on a first name basis with the teacher?"

"Yeah, we've known him for like ever." Jeremy answered. "But I'm going. I'll see you later." Elena watched as her brother left and jerked her thumb towards him. "Now he has the right idea." She joked.

Damon gave her one more puzzled look before shaking his head and saying, "Yeah, I better go. One more tardy and I get another week of detention. Yippee!" Damon cheered, pumping his fist in the air and jogging to the school entrance, leaving Stefan and Elena outside.

Stefan linked his arm with Elena's and smiled widely as the two them made their way to their class. "So, you and my brother."

Elena looked up to Stefan confused. "What do you mean?"

"What did you say to him?"

"When?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and groaned. "Don't play stupid, Elena. You said something that obviously caught his attention and made him do the unthinkable."

"I'm not sure I follow you, Stefan."

"My brother basically said that you're the reason he broke up with Kathrine. He said that you told him he could do better and he deserves better."

"There you go!" Elena replied, pulling away from Stefan and attempting to open her locker. She punched her locker a few times, but it wouldn't open. Stefan did her combination and opened it, giving her a small smile. She smiled sheepishly in return and grabbed the necessary books, linking her arm with his again and heading for the stairs.

"That's all you said to him? Seriously?" Stefan questioned, tugging slightly on Elena's arm.

"Pretty much." Elena said with a deep sigh. Why does it really matter what she said?

"Huh. Interesting." Stefan contemplated, rubbing his head.

* * *

"You two are late." Alaric stated as Elena and Stefan entered the classroom. "You two will have the pleasure of joining me in detention after school. Now take your seat, please.

Stefan frowned at Elena and unlinked his arm with hers. "Sorry." He mouthed when they sat down. Elena put her head in her hands and groaned, receiving glares from half the class, including Bonnie and Caroline. Detention? She never had detention before...

* * *

**Sorry, this is pretty short. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Two Chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Lol, just kidding. I was actually going to put this in the last chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long. So here it is as another chapter! Woo! :)**

**I hope you all like it and please, please, PLEASE review! It will make oh so very happy! :D**

* * *

_Elena-_

_So you talked with my brother? When did this happen? It certainly wasn't at my house? Perhaps it was at yours? In your bedroom? ;)_

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**First of all.. It's none of your damn business! Second, it happened at The Grill on Friday night.**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena-_

_Aw, did you take my advice and talk to him? I'm proud of you, Elena! _

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan: **_

_**Yes I did. **_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena- _

_Wow! Short enough message? By the way, I really like how bold your writing is. I also like that cute little ~ you make when you sign your name._

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**Please go away. You're annoying me and I really don't want Alaric to get mad.**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena- _

_I'm hurt, Elena. :( - See. That's a sad face. _

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**I don't care. **_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena- _

_You should! And since when did you call our teacher by his first name? I understand that you know each other, but it honestly creeps us out._

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan: **_

_**Why would it creep you out?**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena-_

_It sounds too... Intimate._

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**WHAT?!**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena-_

_Yeah, it really creeps us out. Damon thinks you guys have a thing together! Hahahaha!_

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**You've got to be kidding. **_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena- _

_I wish I was, Elena. He keeps staring at you too._

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**No he isn't. Go away, Stefan.**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena-_

_Elena... :(_

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**Stefan...**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena-_

_Elena :(_

_~Stefan_

_Elena-_

_Ellleeennnnaaa_

_-Stefan_

_ELENA-_

_ELENA!_

_-STEFAN_

_**STEFAN:**_

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT, STEFAN?**_

_**~ELENA**_

_Elena-_

_I'm sorry! _

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**I know. I forgive you.**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena- _

_Good. Now you and Damon..._

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**What about us?**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena-_

_You like him._

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan: **_

_**Is that suppose to be a statement? I don't like him, Stefan. Sorry to burst your bubble.**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena-_

_Yes you do!_

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**Are you trying to convince me or yourself? ;)**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena-_

_You're mean._

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan:**_

_**I know.**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena-_

_I'm done writing now. Detention is over in five and your lover boy keeps staring at me. I find it creepy._

_-Stefan_

_**Stefan: **_

_**You're so weird! And don't call him that.**_

_**~Elena**_

_Elena-_

_Why? You know it's true. Damon will be very upset. Your future husband is coming over here. I'm not sure if you will get this message or not.. I should probably stop writing._

_-Stefan_

* * *

Alaric sighed, rubbing his temples as he sat his desk reading over the notes. Did kids these days really have nothing better to do than assume inappropriate relationships were happening? And what's the deal with Damon? Alaric knew who Damon is. He had him in class last year and has him this year. Surprisingly, he's a very smart kid. He just doesn't apply himself and does very dumb things that he will regret in the future. But this kid likes Elena? Alaric isn't sure what to thing about that. He cares for Elena like she was his own daughter, not lover. He just hopes for the best for her and he's not sure if Damon is the best.

Alaric stood up and clapped his hands together. He's going to make sure Elena has the best and Damon is definitely not part of it.

* * *

**Really random ending. Did you guys like it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, so, SO SORRY for my lack of updating. I was totally lost on how to continue, but I think this chapter is pretty legit! :) A lot of dialogue again.**

**Also, thank you all for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I should also have another chapter up by Friday. No promises though! We'll see what happens with it being Labor Day weekend and all. If I don't update Friday I should have it updated by next Tuesday.**

**I hope y'all enjoy! Please, please review!**

* * *

_Dear Diary-_

_It's Friday morning and I'm not grounded! I know, it's amazing. I thought Jenna would totally freak out when she found out I had detention, but surprisingly she doesn't know. At least I don't think she knows. I've been anticipating my punishment all week. I should probably thank Ric for not saying anything. Or maybe I shouldn't... After he took all those notes during detention I don't even wanna know what was running through his mind. He hasn't said anything to me so I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. _

_I do know one thing; I'm gonna kick Stefan's ass. He's been avoiding me all week... Smart kid. He should be avoiding me after the accusations he made. Alaric and I so do not have a thing. And I don't like Damon. I mean as a friend I do, but not more than that. Sure he's cute, but I don't see us together in the future and I can tell he feels the same. I'm sure Bonnie and Caroline would be happy to hear that._

_Speaking of them... They've been avoiding me too! I have no idea why, but I am definitely going to find out today._

_Until next time,_

_~Elena_

* * *

"Alaric, can I speak to you?" Elena asked as she slowly approached the classroom door. Alaric nodded, wiping his mouth on a napkin and putting his lunch away. "Sure, come in."

Elena gave him a small smile before taking a seat. Alaric moved to the front of his desk and leaned against it, eying Elena suspiciously. "What do you need?"

"Well I just wanted to apologize for the notes. It was totally inappropriate."

Alaric let out a laugh and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Elena. Let the kids think what they want."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't have been passing notes to begin with."

"That's right, but I know you tried to stop Stefan. It's seriously okay."

Elena stood up from the desk and went to hug Alaric, but decided against it. They awkwardly gave each other high fives, laughing. "Oh Ric." Elena said, stopping at the door. "Thanks for not telling Jenna about my detention."

"Don't mention it, Elena. Just don't make a habit out of it."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Elena!" Alaric called out as he ran to the door. Elena turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Ric?"

"Be careful with who you hang out with."

She was going to ask what he meant, but he was already in his room and shutting the door. 'Weird.' Elena mumbled to herself as she went to her locker. She threw her books at the bottom of her locker, slamming it shut and gasping. "Oh my god, Damon. You scared me!" She yelled, playfully smacking his arm.

"OW!" Damon moaned, rubbing his arm. "Why do you gotta be so violent?"

"Why do you feel the need to scare the shit out of me?"

Damon smirked, throwing his arm around Elena as the two walked down the hallway. "Because, I like it!"

"Well, I don't." Elena groaned, pushing Damon's arm off her. "So please don't do it anymore." She begged with puppy dog eyes.

Damon tapped his finger to his chin, thoughtfully. "Nope." He replied, wrapping his arm around Elena once more. "Can't do it."

Elena sighed, rubbing her temples. "Whatever."

"What's your problem?" Damon whined. "You're so not fun anymore."

"Gee thanks, Damon." Elena pushed Damon away, entering the cafeteria and sitting at a table alone.

"Sorry." Damon mumbled, slowly sitting down. "I didn't mean it."

"I know." Elena replied and rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm just stressed out."

"Why?" Damon looked at Elena curiously. "Is it because of me?"

"Of course not! Just Bonnie and Caroline aren't talking to me, Jeremy has been pretty distant too, and I'm gonna kick your brothers ass.

Damon chuckled, giving Elena a thumbs up. "That's awesome. Why do you wanna do that?"

"Because. He kept writing notes to me in detention and Alaric took them."

Damon frowned. "I didn't know you two had detention, and with Mr. Saltzman."

"Yeah it was on Monday."

Damon gave her a sympathetic look. "I hope I wasn't the reason why."

"Oh, no!" Elena said shaking her head. "Don't worry about it, I blame Stefan."

Damon grinned and moved closer to Elena. "What's your deal with my brother?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, looking down at her hands.

"You like him, don't you!" Damon yelled, elbowing Elena.

"No, I don't!" Elena yelled back, pushing Damon.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care!" Elena huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah you do!" Damon said, poking Elena's cheeks.

"Would you get out of here!" Elena squealed, pushing Damon's hands.

Damon laughed, standing up and pulling Elena with him. "I was joking, Elena."

"Good. Besides, does he like girls?"

Damon choked on his water as Elena hit his back. "Wh- what?" He stuttered, trying to catch his breath.

Elena shifted uncomfortably and focused her attention on her shoes. "Is he straight?"

"Oh my god." Damon yelled. "You think Stefan is gay?" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "Wow, this is amazing."

Elena blushed and watched as Damon couldn't control his laughing. Is it really that funny?

"I'm not the only one!"

"What?!" Elena yelled, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You think he's gay too?"

"Obviously. Doesn't everybody?" Damon smirked at Elena, but quickly frowned when he heard footsteps. "Uh.. Don't answer that." He hissed, cupping his hand over Elena's mouth. "Someone is coming."

"What are you two doing?" Alaric asked, walking down the hallway. "You know your suppose to be in lunch."

Elena's eyes went wide in shock as she looked around the hall and noticed they were the only ones there. She didn't even notice.

"Well Mr. Saltzman, we were-"

"Save it, Damon." Alaric said, holding his hand up. "I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses."

Elena stared at Alaric in disbelief. She never heard him use that tone of voice before.

"Detention. After school. Both of you."

"Why?" Elena asked, shaking her head. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Since when is skipping class right?" Alaric questioned, glaring at Damon.

"Sir, we aren't skipping!" Damon complained. "We are just taking a nice stroll in the halls."

"Bullshit." Alaric yelled. "I'll see you after school."

Elena watched as Alaric walked away before turning her attention to Damon. He was glaring daggers into the back of Alaric. Elena shook him lightly, trying to gain his attention. "Damon." She whispered.

He tore his gaze at Elena and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Elena shook her head and smiled. "Don't be. It's not your fault he's being a dick. I've never seen him act this way before."

"Right." Damon mumbled, backing away from Elena. "I'll see you after school." He said, leaving Elena alone in the hall.

Elena groaned, rubbing her eyes and sliding down against a locker. Why was everyone acting so weird? Alaric has never acted this way before and what's with Damon? Every time she talks about Alaric, Damon's whole demeanor changes. Does it have something to do with what Stefan said?

"What's your problem?"

Elena looked up to see Jeremy sliding down the locker next to her.

"I have detention, again."

Jeremy laughed, patting Elena on the head. "I'm proud of you sis."

"I'm not." Elena said, punching her brother's arm.

"What did you do?"

"Alaric accused Damon and I of skipping class?"

"Were you?"

"No!" Elena yelled. "We were just standing right here. We didn't even do anything."

"And he gave you detention for that?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. He's been acting strange, so has Damon. And you too! You've been so distant since what happened in the parking lot."

Jeremy shrugged, looking away from his sister. "I have a reason to be."

"No you don't, Jer. You can talk to me." Elena said, placing her hand on Jeremy's shoulder. He quickly pushed it away and stood up.

"Yes I do."

"What's going on with you and Kathrine?" Elena asked, standing up.

"Screw you!" Jeremy shouted, walking down the hallway

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled after her brother. He flicked her off and continued walking down the hall, not looking back.

Elena rubbed the tears forming in her eyes and sat back down. What's wrong with everybody?

* * *

**Just kidding. This chapter is really lame :/ **

**Review and check out my new story. "We're Best Friends Because I Like You" (It's slightly similar to this one.)**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
